The strange life on the Dark Side
by BellatrixGaiaVGSR
Summary: Voldemort probeert zijn Dooddoeners te trainen, zodat ze van Harry Potter kunnen winnen. Maar ze zijn nogal traag van begrip...
1. Chapter 1 - Een pijnlijke les

**Oké, iedereen weet het natuurlijk allang, maar voor de zekerheid zeg ik het nog wel een keer: De personages in dit verhaal zijn niet van mezelf. Ik own niks, of hoe je dat ook zegt. Dit is mijn eerste fanfiction en ik snap niet hoe dit allemaal werkt . Als iemand een vervolg wil of wil zeggen wat je ervan vindt, review ;).**

* * *

"Oké, Dooddoeners." Voldemort keek streng naar het zielige zootje voor hem. "Ik heb gemerkt dat jullie prestaties nogal wat eh… te wensen overlaten. En we moeten toch Harry Potter verslaan, dus krijgen jullie extra training."  
De Dooddoeners leken niet echt blij met deze mededeling. "Bah," mopperde Sneep.  
"Koppen dicht! Vandaag gaan jullie oefenen met de Cruciatusvloek…"  
"YES!" gilde Bellatrix. Ze richtte haar toverstok op Lucius. "CRUCIO!"  
"Nee!" bulde Voldemort, terwijl Lucius kermde van de pijn en Narcissa hysterisch begon te gillen. "We gaan NIET oefenen op elkaar, dat is niet handig namelijk. In plaats daarvan…" Voldemort deed een stap naar achteren en gebaarde naar een enorme berg slapende Dreuzels. Er zaten ook hele kleine kinderen bij. Onmiddellijk barstte er geroezemoes los.  
"Ik neem dat kleine jongetje!" riep Bellatrix. Ze wees naar een lief peutertje met een engelachtig gezicht en blonde krulletjes. Narcissa barstte in huilen uit. "Meester, waarom leer je ons van die gemene spreuken?! En dan ook nog op kleine, onschuldige kinderen! Ik wil niet dat mijn Dracootje later gemeen wordt!" Ze sloeg haar armen om Draco heen en kneep hem bijna fijn. Draco probeerde wanhopig weg te komen.  
Voldemort liep langzaam op Narcissa af. Ze liet Draco meteen los en verschool zich angstig achter Lucius. "Als je niet wilt dat Draco later gemeen wordt," zei Voldemort met ijskoude, dreigende stem. "dan had je geen Dooddoener moeten worden. Oké, ik doe het even voor."  
"Niet dat kleine jongetje, alsjebliefd," zei Bellatrix. "Hij is voor mij." Ze grijnsde gemeen.  
Voldemort richtte zijn toverstok op een lange, slapende man. "Crucio." De dreuzel schrok wakker en begon te krijsen.  
Lucius stak zijn vinger op. Onmiddellijk wisselde Voldemort van slachtoffer en Lucius lag voor de tweede keer schreeuwend van de pijn op de grond. "Papa!" riep Draco geschokt. Narcissa krijste en huilde tegelijk, ze was zo hysterisch dat ze geen samenhangend woord meer kon produceren. Bellatrix kwam niet meer bij van het lachen.  
"Steek je vinger niet op, leeghoofdige baardaap!" snauwde Voldemort woedend. "Je zit hier niet op school, ja?!"  
"Maar anders word je ook boos, omdat we voor onze beurt praten!" kermde Lucius.  
"Inderdaad! STILTE!" brulde Voldemort. Geschrokken hielden alle Dooddoeners hun mond. Narcissa hield luidruchtig haar neus op.  
"Maar we weten toch al hoe we moeten Crucio'en?" vroeg Lucius voorzichtig.  
"Dat zou je wel verwachten, ja," gromde Voldemort. "Hoelang zijn jullie nu al Dooddoeners? Maar helaas valt het bij de meesten van jullie heel erg tegen…"  
"Daar bedoel je mij toch niet mee, hé meester?" zei Bellatrix op een slijmerig toontje.  
"Nee, jou niet. Maar ánderen wel." Voldemort keek tien seconden lang strak naar Peter, maar die begreep de boodschap niet.  
"Welke anderen zijn dat dan, meester?"  
"Genoeg geluld nu! Beginnen!" Voldemort begon echt kwaad te worden. Aarzelend schuifelden de meeste Dooddoeners naar de hoop Dreuzels toe.  
Voldemort keek de groep rond. Hij vloekte toen hij Dolochov zag. Met grote stappen beende Voldemort op hem af, rukte de spelcomputer uit zijn handen en smeet het ding dertig meter verderop neer. Het viel kapot.  
"Hé!" riep Dolochov woedend. "Ik had bijna een nieuwe high score!"  
"KAN ME NIKS SCHELEN! WE MOETEN NU GAAN OEFENEN!" schreeuwde Voldemort.  
"Hè? Oefenen, waarmee?"  
Voldemort keek radeloos naar zijn andere Dooddoeners. Bellatrix had een grote grijns op haar gezicht terwijl het kleine jongetje huilend, schreeuwend en onder het bloed lag te stuiptrekken. Narcissa probeerde wanhopig om Draco's zicht ervoor af te schermen. Sneep zat op de grond te mokken met een gezicht als een oorwurm. De meeste andere Dooddoeners zaten maar een beetje te praten of naar Voldemort en Dolochov te kijken.  
"Kruuzi-hoooooow! Kruzi-hoooooooooooooow!" riep Peter. Er zweefde een klein gouden sterretje uit zijn toverstok en hij slaakte een gilletje. "Wauw! Kijk! Ik ben magisch!"  
"Bellatrix, alléén Crucio! Geen Sectumsempra of andere zooi!"  
"Huh? Wat, meester?"  
"Fenrir! Je moet die kinderen niet…" Fenrir keek op van de berg dreuzels, zijn mond vol met bloed.  
Voldemort sloeg zijn handen voor zijn gezicht en barstte in huilen uit. Meteen waren de Dooddoeners stil. Met grote ogen keken ze naar hun meester. Dolochov haalde onopvallend zijn mobiel uit zijn zak en zocht 'Flappy Bird' op. Fenrir boog zich grommend weer over de dreuzels.  
Bellatrix rende meteen naar hem toe. "Ooh, Voldy! Wat is er?" Ze sloeg haar armen om hem heen.  
Voldemort verstijfde door de warmte die plotseling door zijn lichaam trok. Hij keek opgelaten over haar schouder naar de andere Dooddoeners. Hun monden vormden een grote 'o'. Na een paar seconden liet Bellatrix hem weer los, maar het voelde als veel langer.  
"Wilden ze niet luisteren?" Ze keek om naar de Dooddoeners. "Jullie daar, stelletje nietsnutten!" schreeuwde ze. "Doe wat hij zegt, nu! Als iemand hem nog één keer verdrietig maakt, wordt diegene mijn nieuwe Crucio-assistent." Ze keek zo dreigend dat de Dooddoeners achteruitdeinsden. Mompelend draaiden ze zich snel om naar de berg met Dreuzels.  
Of eigenlijk naar de plaats waar éérst de berg dreuzels lag. Nu was er alleen nog Fenrir, die een luide boer liet en langs zijn bebloede mond likte.  
Voldemort veegde zijn tranen weg en haalde een paar keer diep adem. "Oké… Nou ja, dan zit er niks anders op. Jullie zullen toch maar op elkaar moeten oefenen."  
"Fantastisch, meester! Sevy, wij gaan samen!" riep Bellatrix meteen. Sneep deed zijn mond open om te protesteren, maar het volgende moment lag hij al kronkelend en gillend op de grond. Voldemort slaakte een beverige zucht en keek naar zijn Dooddoeners.  
Lucius en Narcissa oefenden op elkaar, maar het schoot niet zo op omdat ze elkaar allebei geen pijn wilden doen. Peter probeerde wanhopig om nog 'zo'n mooi gouden sterretje' uit zijn toverstok te krijgen, maar het lukte niet meer. Dolochov had alweer een score van honderddertig met Flappy Bird. Fenrir ging luid liggen snurken na zijn uitstekende maaltijd. Draco liep nieuwsgierig naar de resten van Dolochov's spelcomputer, toen hij dacht dat zijn moeder niet keek. Amycus en Alecto oefenden op elkaar, maar omdat ze allebei hun toverstokken verkeerd om vasthielden, raakten ze alleen zichzelf. En ze hadden het niet eens door.  
En met dit zootje moeten we straks Harry Potter gaan verslaan?, dacht Voldemort verbitterd.  
Maar hij voelde zich vreemd genoeg al een stuk beter dan net.


	2. Chapter 2 - Niemand nodig

**Ik own nog steeds niks ;), geen van de personages en ook niet de game 'Lego Harry Potter'.**

_"Oh, Harry, ik ben zó blij dat ik je nog even kan spreken!" riep Ginny uit. Harry en zij zaten achterin een café in de Dreuzelwereld, een café waar bijna nooit iemand kwam. Zo zouden ze niet opvallen. _  
_"Ja, ik ook, schatje, maar het is maar heel even," zei Harry. Hij nam een slok boterbier. "Over twee uur hebben Hermelien, Ron en ik afgesproken dat we weer naar de Gruzielementen gaan zoeken. WE GAAN ZE ALLEMAAL VERNIETIGEN! EN VOLDEMORT OOK!" schreeuwde hij. Een paar dreuzels gaapten hem aan alsof hij gek was. _  
_"Ssst!" riep Ginny geschrokken. _  
_"Ach, het zijn toch maar dreuzels. Die snappen lekker toch niks." _  
_"Maar misschien zit er wel ergens een spion van Hij Die Niet Genoemd Mag Worden!" _  
_"Eh… Oh. Oh ja." _  
_"Volgens mij ben je een beetje dronken, Harry…" _  
_"Helemaal niet. Ik ben de goeierik, ik ben veel te cool om dronken te worden." _  
_"Tja, dat is waar. Maar hoeveel Gruzielementen hebben jullie nu al vernietigd?" _  
_"Nou, ik heb dat dagboek vernietigd, ook al was ik toen nog maar heel klein, en Perkamentus die lelijke ring. Daarna… Uuuuh… Oh ja, dat medaillon! Maar de rest gaan we ook te pakken krijgen, hoor… We hebben de beker van Huffelpuf ook al gevonden, nu alleen nog maar vernietigen!" riep Harry trots. In zijn enthousiasme stootte hij het glas boterbier om en het bier gutste over de vloer. _  
_"Eh… Oké. Doe je wel voorzichtig? Ik wil niet dat je iets overkomt," zei Ginny bezorgd. "Ik hou van je." _  
_"Ja, ik ook van jou." Harry boog zich naar Ginny toe en ze begonnen te zoenen._

"NEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Gatver, gatver, gatverdamme, hou op!" Voldemort sprong op van zijn stoel en drukte zijn handen tegen zijn hoofd in de hoop de verbinding met zijn aartsvijand te verbreken. Met uiterste moeite lukte het.  
Waarom moest Harry nou áltijd zitten te zoenen met Ginny of gezellig doen met zijn vrienden?! Waarschijnlijk deed hij het gewoon express, om Voldemort eens lekker te pesten. Hij wist dat Voldemort zijn gedachten kon zien en hij wist ook dat hij geen liefde kon voelen…  
En ze hadden dus al bijna vier van zijn Gruzielementen vernield. Hij begon onrustig door de kamer te ijsberen. Wat nu?! Hij moest echt snel aanvallen… Maar hoe moest dat ooit lukken, met dat stelletje idioten dat nauwelijks wist hoe je een toverstok moest vasthouden? Hij had ze de afgelopen dagen zo vaak mogelijk getraind, maar het had bijna niks opgeleverd.  
"Bombarda! Reducto!" Uit woede richtte hij de Zegevlier op alles in de kamer, totdat er alleen nog puin over was. Het was toch maar Lucius' werkkamer. Toen riep hij Nagini.  
"Ssssssssssjjjjjaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssssssiiiiillllllllliiiiiiiiiiiiiiii." De slang wikkelde zich om zijn hals. "Jou moet ik in elk geval niet kwijtraken," mompelde Voldemort. Daarna Verschijnselde hij in één van de woonkamers van Villa Malfidus, waar hij tijdelijk 'woonde'.  
Dolochov, Rodolphus, Jeegers en Amycus zaten op de bank te gamen. Behalve Dolochov, die helemaal opging in het spel, schrokken ze allemaal op toen Voldemort ineens in de kamer stond.  
"Wat is er? Mochten jullie hier soms niet zijn van Lucius?"  
"Eh… Jawel…" zei Jeegers onzeker.  
Voldemort wierp een blik op het scherm en vloekte. Ook dat nog. Lego Harry Potter, jaren 5-7.  
"Nou, als Lucius enge mannen in zijn huis wil uitnodigen, is dat mooi niet mijn probleem. Heeft iemand Bellatrix gezien? Ik moet mijn strategie met haar bespreken."  
"Modderbloedjes vermoorden," zei Rodolphus afwezig.  
"Fijn. Waar?"  
"Eh, ik bedoel, ze is niet in deze kamer," Rodolphus keek even de kamer rond. "dus ik dénk dat ze modderbloedjes aan het vermoorden is."  
"Wat? Hoezo, je weet niet eens waar je eigen vrouw uithangt?"  
"Nee. Dat soort dingen vertelt ze me nooit. Eigenlijk vertelt ze me helemáál nooit iets. Het enige wat ze ooit tegen me zegt, is 'Crucio'…"  
"Oké, oké, ik ben niet geïnteresseerd in jullie relatieproblemen. En Severus? Waar is hij dan?"  
"Dood! Yes, hoera!" riep Dolochov uit.  
"Wat?! Is die idioot zo stom geweest om zich te laten vermoorden?!" schreeuwde Voldemort.  
"Eh, nee, ik bedoelde dat Hárry dood is," legde Dolochov uit.  
"Huh?" Voldemort snapte er niets van. "Wanneer? Door wie?"  
Het bleef even stil.  
"Eh, eigenlijk bedoelde hij dat Harry in het spel vermoord is," mompelde Jeegers voorzichtig. "Dolochov was even het verschil tussen de virtuele en de echte wereld vergeten…"  
"Crucio! Crucio! Waarom laat iedereen mij altijd in de steek?" jammerde Voldemort, terwijl Dolochov en Jeegers gilden van de pijn.  
"Eh… Je kunt je strategieën toch met óns bespreken?" opperde Rodolphus. Ook dat leverde hem een Crucio op.  
"Laat maar. Ik bedenk wel zélf hoe ik het kasteel ga aanvallen! Ik heb helemaal niemand nodig, hoor je?! Helemaal niemand! Oh, en trouwens, morgen om zeven uur training." Het bleef even stil terwijl Voldemort zich omdraaide. Dolochov klauterde snel weer op de bank en pakte zijn Controller weer.  
"Dat is toch belachelijk vroeg!" siste Jeegers verontwaardigd tegen de anderen.  
"Huh? Waarom ben ik dood?" zei Amycus verbaasd.  
"Dat ben ík, idioot," snauwde Dolochov. "En het komt door die stomme Voldemort, hij leidde me af! Bah, ik had net bijna Hermelien vermoord…"  
Voldemort, die bijna bij de deur was, richtte zonder achterom te kijken de Zegevlier op het scherm en de tv explodeerde. Dolochov schreeuwde van verontwaardiging terwijl de scherpe stukjes alle kanten op vlogen.


	3. Chapter 3 - Bombarda!

**Ik weet dat deze niet zoveel toevoegend is en ook de slechtste tot nu toe XD Ik had hem ook eigenlijk korter willen maken. Hopelijk wordt het hierna beter ;) Ik hoop dat het trouwens niet irritant is dat er ineens grotere spaties tussen de zinnen zitten. Dat is omdat het nogal veel moeite is om steeds handmatig één spatie te moeten invoegen, zoals bij de vorige chapters XD **

De volgende ochtend, om zeven uur, stonden alle Dooddoeners verassend genoeg op de afgesproken plaats. Nou ja, stonden… De meesten hingen geeuwend tegen een boom. Narcissa leunde met gesloten ogen tegen Lucius' schouder.

Voldemort keek chagrijnig de groep rond. Sneep geeuwde luidruchtig. In een vlaag van woede vuurde Voldemort Expelliarmus op hem af. Gillend vloog Sneep door de lucht en de andere Dooddoeners schrokken op.

"Wakker worden, stelletje idioten!" schreeuwde Voldemort. "Willen jullie soms dat die sukkel van een Potter jullie gaat vermoorden?! De volgende die ook maar enig teken van vermoeidheid vertoont, wordt overgeleverd aan Bellatrix. En de daaropvolgende aan Fenrir."

Bellatrix lachte en Fenrir likte zijn lippen af. Er ging verontwaardigd geroezemoes door de groep, maar ze deden hun best om overeind te gaan staan. Die arme Dooddoeners waren zo moe dat ze bleven wankelen.

"Goed. Aangezien ik HELEMAAL NIEMAND NODIG HEB, want ik ben de grote Heer Voldemort, heb ik helemaal zélf een strategie bedacht. Daar heb ik jullie hulp namelijk totaal niet bij nodig! Omdat we door de beschermende bezweringen heen moeten breken, gaan jullie vandaag een aantal nuttige spreuken leren…"

"Ooooh, wat slim van je!" gilde Bellatrix vol bewondering.

"Eh, ja. Ik ben nou eenmaal een enorm intelligente man. De eerste spreuk die we vandaag gaan leren, is Bombarda…"

Hij kon zijn zin niet afmaken. Bellatrix richtte op Rodolphus en schreeuwde: "BOMBARDA!" De Doodddoeners doken geschrokken ineen toen er een oorverdovende knal klonk. Sommigen werden omver geblazen door de knal en Voldemort kon nog net voorkomen dat Fenrir ze in één hap opslokte.

Toen ze hun ogen weer openden, lagen overal bloederige, bijna onherkenbare stukjes die samen ooit Rodolphus waren geweest. Narcissa's gegil ging door merg en been.

Ze greep Lucius vast om niet flauw te vallen en sloeg vervolgens haar hand voor Draco's ogen, terwijl ze bleef gillen, maar het was al te laat. Draco klapte dubbel en gaf over op de grond.

Fenrir keek even schichtig naar Voldemort en begon toen met veel gesmak een stuk van wat waarschijnlijk Rodolphus' been was te verorberen.

"Nou," zei Voldemort droog toen de kreten van afschuw eindelijk verstomden. "Wat is het toch fijn dat je met Bellatrix in de buurt geen assistent meer nodig hebt…"

"Bellatrix!" gilde Narcissa met overslaande, hysterische stem. "JE HEBT je EIGEN ECHTGENOOT VERMOORD! Hoe kón je?!"

"Tja, dat was wel een beetje jammer." Bellatrix kon het leedvermaak niet uit haar stem houden. "Ik wist natuurlijk niet dat hij zou ontploffen. Ik hield zoveel van hem, joh."

"Alleen, wat ik dus nog zeggen wou, in tegenstelling tot de Crucio-lessen een paar weken eerder, we oefenen níét op elkaar!" zei Voldemort geïrriteerd. "Dat geeft namelijk een gigantische troep, zoals Bellatrix ons net zo mooi liet zien."

"Bedankt, meester!"

"In plaats daarvan gaan jullie regentonnen kapot schieten."

En ja hoor, alweer barstte het protest los.

"Maar wat nou als Dracootje zo'n splinter in zijn oog krijgt! Hij is nog zó jong!" snikte Narcissa. Lucius keek opgelaten naar de anderen en probeerde de indruk te wekken dat hij Narcissa niet kende. Dat lukte niet erg, aangezien Narcissa haar gezicht in zijn mouw drukte en het uitbrulde.

"Maar… Maar… Wat nou als het niet lukt?" zei Peter angstig.

"Bah, altijd die stomme *(&*lessen… Alsof ik nog op de bassischool zit… Of op dat waardeloze Zweinstein… Toen ik klein was, was alles veel beter," gromde Sneep. Dolochov was zo verdiept in zijn game dat hij niet eens doorhad dat ze iets moesten doen.

"Huh? Regenton? Wat is een re? En wat is een genton?" zei Amycus stomverbaasd.

"STILTE!" brulde Voldemort. "Vandaag ga ik geen tijd verspillen met lullen. Meteen aan de slag, nu. En een regenton is een dreuzelvoorwerp."

"Dreuzelvoorwerp? Oh, tof! Dan ben ik nu een dreuzel! Ik ben Herman Duffeling!" riep Peter met een zware stem. Hij trok een chagrijnig gezicht en maakte vreemde bewegingen met zijn armen, hij vond het zelf een fantastische Herman-imitatie.

"Waaaah! Een dreuzel!" schreeuwde Alecto. "Adava Vrekada!" Uit haar toverstok – de kant die ze op zichzelf gericht had – spoot een enorme oranje-bruine straal en Alecto werd vijftig meter naar achteren gesmeten. Het duurde even voor ze besefte wat er gebeurde en zich herinnerde dat het logisch zou zijn om te gillen.

"Nu. Oefenen. Of ik lever jullie over aan Bellatrix én Fenrir én Nagini," zei Voldemort zo dreigend dat iedereen er kippenvel van kreeg. Nagini, die zich om zijn hals had gewikkeld, tilde haar kop op en siste. Fenrir keek heel even op van de bloederige arm van Rodolphus toen hij zijn naam hoorde.

Angstig schuifelden de Dooddoeners naar de tonnen toe. Peter was de laatste. Hij hield Nagini nauwlettend in de gaten en toen ze zachtjes siste, slaakte hij een gilletje en stormde weg.

Voldemort tilde hem achteloos op met zijn toverstok en liet hem met een dreun neerkomen, vlak voor Nagini. De grond trilde ervan.

Peter keek langzaam op en begon weer te blèren toen hij Nagini zag. Voldemort, die nu écht loeikwaad begon te worden, tapete Peters mond dicht met een spreuk en bezweerde de regenton. Hij liet het ding met een keiharde klap op Peters dikke buik neerkomen.

"UUUh! Dut kuutuult!" probeerde Peter te zeggen. Voldemort smeet hem met ton en al een heel eind verderop neer.

Alecto kwam uit de struiken gewankeld. Haar gezicht zat onder de grote, paarse, etterende puisten. Haar haar was groen en stak alle kanten uit.

"AAAH! Een buitenaards monster!" schreeuwde Amycus.

Voldemort probeerde een enorme woede-aanval te onderdrukken. Hij haalde diep adem en keek de groep rond. Gelukkig waren de meeste Dooddoeners aan het oefenen, maar behalve Bellatrix was het nog niemand gelukt om ook maar één ton te laten exploderen. Of ze deden niet hard genoeg hun best. Sneep was in een regenton gekropen om ongestoord te kunnen mopperen. Dolochov was helemaal verdiept in Super Mario Bros, nota bene op een oerlelijke dréúzelnintendo. Peters hoofd zat vast in de ton en hij kreeg het er niet uit. Narcissa drukte, zacht snikkend, Draco tegen zich aan.

Voldemort zat nog te twijfelen op wie het het eerste zijn woede zou laten botvieren, toen er een harde klap klonk. Alle Dooddoeners keken geschrokken om en Narcissa slaakte een kreetje.

Lucius lag op de grond te snurken.

Voldemort kon zich niet meer beheersen. Hij brulde van woede, liet de slapende Lucius met een ruk de lucht in vliegen en smeet hem een eindje verderop in een meertje. Het water spoot omhoog door de klap. Lucius schreeuwde het uit. Het ijskoude water maakte hem in één klap wakker.

"Nou is het genoeg!" brulde Voldemort. "Ik weet het al! Vanaf nu mag niemand, maar dan ook niemand, hier weg, totdat jullie allemaal minstens vijf regentonnen hebben laten ontploffen!"

"Wat?!" Overal barstten kreten van verontwaardiging los. Sneep stak zelfs even zijn hoofd uit de regenton om te schreeuwen: "Dictator! Jij maakt mijn leven tot een hel! En het wás al een hel!"

Lucius sjokte drijfnat uit het meer. Narcissa rende huilend naar hem toe.

"Wat? Dan kan ik nooit meer Zwerkbal spelen!" riep Draco, die nog steeds een vieze smaak in zijn mond had van het overgeven.

Peter rukte zijn hoofd, dat nu knalrood was, uit de ton. "Mwur hwuu mwuut uuk duun nuur duu wuucuu?"

"Bombard-" Bellatrix stopte halverwege de spreuk toen ze hoorde wat Voldemort zei. "Oh! Eh… Voldy? Ik vind de spreuk nog een beetje moeilijk," zei ze zo onschuldig mogelijk – In haar geval dus totaal niet onschuldig. "Kun je me nog even helpen?"

"Huh? Ik heb jou al tientallen regentonnen zien versplinteren vandaag!" zei hij stomverbaasd.

"Ja, maar eh… Ik ben het nu weer een beetje vergeten. En het lijkt me wel belangrijk dat ik het onthou, voor als we straks tegen Harry en de andere goeierikken moeten vechten…"

"Guuiuuruukuun? Wuu zuun tuuch duu guuiuuruukuun?" Peter kon nog steeds niet goed praten door de spreuk van Voldemort.

Voldemort fronsde zijn wenkbrauwen. Iets klopte er niet. Bellatrix en onschuldig, dat ging gewoon niet samen. Maar waarom zou ze hierover liegen? Normaal wou ze juist altijd laten zien dat zij als eerste een nieuwe spreuk beheerste.

"Oké dan." Zuchtend liep hij naar haar toe. Er ging een schok door haar heen toen zijn schouder de hare raakte, maar dat merkte hij niet. Voldemort legde zijn hand over die van haar en bracht de toverstok naar boven.

"Kijk, zo moet je richten, en dan zeg je 'Bombarda'." Er kwam geen reactie.

Vragend keek Voldemort haar aan, en toen merkte hij pas dat ze helemaal niet naar de stok keek. Ze staarde hem aan met een vreemde blik in haar ogen.

Snel liet hij haar los en keek hoe de andere Dooddoeners het ervan af brachten. Met één blik op Peter die als een malloot 'Bumbuurduu! Bumbuurduu! Bumbuurduu!" schreeuwde, Narcissa die huilde met gierende uithalen en Lucius die met een depressief gezicht zijn drijfnatte haar bekeek, wist hij al genoeg. Ze gingen het nooit leren. Harry Potter zou hem vermoorden, alleen maar omdat dat stelletje idioten niet eens wist hoe je een toverstok moest vasthouden. Voldemort had zich nog nooit zo moedeloos gevoeld.

Hij was zo wanhopig dat hij vermoeid op Narcissa afsjokte. "Vertel, wat is het probleem?"

Narcissa, dolblij dat er eindelijk iemand naar haar luisterde, stopte meteen met huilen en ging rechtop staan. "Nou, kijk," begon ze. "Ten eerste heeft een knappe vrouw zoals ik minstens vijftien uur schoonheidsslaap per dag nodig, en die heb ik vandaag niet gekregen. Dat heeft negatieve invloed op mijn concentratietoestand…"

"Narcissa, hou je bek. Je bent niet eens knap," snauwde Bellatrix.

Narcissa was zo blij dat ze tegen Voldemort kon klagen dat ze haar zus niet eens hoorde. "…Verder straalt deze plek allemaal negatieve energie uit, daar ben ik heel erg gevoelig voor, en dat helpt ook niet echt," legde ze uit en ze trok een pruillip. "En verder merk ik dat mijn man en mijn zoontje, de personen waar ik het allermeeste van hou, niet gelukkig zijn. Dat tast mijn hart aan. Zo word ik ook ongelukkig, en dat is ook van negatieve invloed op mijn gezondheid, humeur en uiterlijk. Daarvan word ik dan ook weer gedeprimeerd, en omdat ik zo'n gevoelige vrouw ben…"

Voldemort kreeg erge spijt dat hij het haar gevraagd had.

"…En ten tweede ben ik nu niet in staat om een toverstok vast te houden!"

"Oh nee? En waarom dan wel niet?!"

"Nou, ik heb net mijn nagels heel mooi gedaan, en stel nou dat ik wat te hard zwiep of ik hou hem per ongeluk verkeerd vast, door mijn enorme slaaptekort en het feit dat ik me op zoveel dingen tegelijk moet concentreren, en allemaal negatieve dingen op mij afkomen als… eh… Scherpe, gemene vogels met schroeven in plaats van snavels! Stel nou dat ik één van mijn nagels per ongeluk een klein stukje scheur!" Narcissa duwde haar nagels pal onder, nou ja, de plaats waar eigenlijk Voldemorts neus had moeten zitten.

Het was dat hij geen eten nodig had. Anders had hij zijn maaginhoud over haar lange, glanzende roze-met-gouden nagels heen gekotst.

Ruw sloeg hij haar handen weg. Hij had zin om te huilen, maar hij had gezien wat daar de vorige keer van kwam.

Voldemort begon steeds meer spijt te krijgen van zijn dreigement. Hij zag er als een berg tegenop om de rest van zijn leven hier te slijten, met die leeghoofden die zich zijn Dooddoeners noemden.


End file.
